Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet Part 2
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Sequel dari "Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet" Itachi jaga, Itachi mencari mereka semua namun tidak ada / "PERGI KEMANA SIH MEREKA!" Chapter 1 : Pergi kemana sih? / Special for Itachi Birthday Mind To Review


**Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Whaassaapppp brooo ! *SKSD* #plakk**

**Michi-san kembali dengan cerita baru alias sequel ^^**

**Di harapkan baca dulu yah fic Michi-san yang judulnya "Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet" kalo misalnya langsung baca ini sumpah ini bakal gak ngerti, Michi-san gak tanggung jawab kalo gak ngerti, karena peraturan di gamenya semua di fic "Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet"**

**Yup, langsung saja no bacot n curcol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje , Banyak TYPOS , Humor (kalo garing Gomen ya) dan pemandangan lainnya yang merusak mata Reader Senpai)**

**Rated: T (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Pemiliknya cuman Om Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang paling keren ganteng ciyus miapah enelan mi tektek mi ayam mi kari mi pangsit dll *dibacok Om Kishi***

**Di ingatkan supaya Para Reader Senpai menyediakan kantung plastik atau kantung muntah**

**Don't Like Don't Read And Don't FLAME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya:**

"TIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Itachi

**Chapter 1 : Pergi Kemana Sih?**

"TIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Itachi

"Udah ah, gak usah banyak drama mending lo jaga sana." Balas Pein melihat kegajean Itachi

"Iya deh." Balas Itachi lesu sambil menghadap tempat berhitung dan menutup mata.

"Kali ini gua aja." Konan yang ingin memulai cabut nomor. Konan lalu mengeluarkan 5 jarinya dan mencolek punggung Itachi dengan jempolnya yang berkekuatan seupil (?) Untuk mengecoh Itachi.

Itachi yang menyadari bahwa Konan sudah selesai cabut nomor segera membalikkan badan.

Itachi pun memilih, kelingking

"10" Teriak mereka kompak minus Itachi

Telunjuk

"20" Teriak mereka makin lebay minus Itachi (lagi)

Jempol

"30" Ternyata mereka mengembik(?) sedih

"Lanjut un!" Teriak Deidara dengan lebaynisme (?)

"Giliran sang penganut agama Jashin, yang kece, cetar serta membahana." Tiba-tiba Hidan yang ingin memulai cabut nomor. Itachi pun menghadap tempat berhitung, Hidan pun memulai aksinya dengan mengetok kepala Itachi dengan sabit miliknya.

"Ougghhhh!, sakit baka!" Maki Itachi pada Hidan.

"Uda ah, gak usah banyak bacot pilih aja yang maneeee." Balas Hidan

Itachi yang terkenal begok (di bacok Itachi) itu pun memilih sabit Hidan. Semua orang melongo tak percaya, dan mereka terdiam langsung ngacir. Itachi yang tau kalo ia benar langsung menghadap tempat berhitung dan mulai berhitung cepat.

Tu, wa, ga, pat, ma, nam, juh, pan, lan, luh, tu, wa, ga, pat, ma, nam, juh, pan, lan, luh, tu, wa, ga, pat, ma, nam, juh, pan, lan, luh

"Siap gak siap , gua jemput lo pada (?)" Teriak Itachi dengan gajenya

Dimana mereka sembunyi?

Langsung saja ke TKP!

**Pein POV**

Pein yang sudah menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah selesi menghitung segera mencari tempat bersembunyi.

'Sembunyi mana nih!' batin Pein sampek berkeringat dingin

'Terpaksa pake jurus ini'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAREEM no JUTSU !" bisik Pein takut ketahuan, dengan seketika ia berubah menjadi gadis yang sexy #nosebleed dan juga berambut panjang, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Pein?

**Konan POV**

_Di mana? Dimana? Dimana? Ku harus sembunyi dimana?_

Dengan gajenya Konan menyanyi sambil berlari mengakibatkan Konan sesak nafas (langsung mati *ditabok Konan* ) , dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Konan?

**Tobi POV**

'Kata senpai-senpai Tobi gak boleh gagal, kan Tobi anak baik' batin Tobi dengan gajenya dan dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Tobi?

**Deidara POV**

'ART IS BANG!' batin deidara dengan kobaran api semangat muda (loh?)

' Janganlah sampek diriku gagal kalo gak saya di jual ke taman lawang, huhuhuhu' Batin deidara dengan miris, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Deidara?

**Kakuzu POV**

'Konannya mendadak banget, semoga duitku gak abis' batin Kakuzu dengan miris, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Kakuzu?

**Hidan POV**

'Misi ini haruslah berhasil, SEMANGAT JASHIN!' batin Hidan dengan semangat Jashin, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Hidan?

**Kisame POV**

'nyawa ikanku di tangan Pein kalo gagal,huhuhu kicumi ku sayangggg aak tak tega meninggalkan dinda, tapi ini semua demimu dinda, dengan terpaksa aak gak boleh gagal demi menyelamatkan dinda.' Batin Hidan sambil berlari-lari terisak memikirkan pacarnya sekaligus ikannya yang bernama Kicumi, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Kisame?

**Zetsu POV**

'misi ini terlalu mudah.' Batin Zetsu yang sedang di bawah tanah, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Zetsu?

**Sasori POV**

'Sial, kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini.' Batin Sasori, dia pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih Sasori?

**UKNOWN PLACE**

'Nice job guys! Lets Go!' Perintah Pein di sertai anggukkan mereka semua, mereka pun berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi kemana sih mereka?

**Itachi POV**

"Kok gak ketemu-ketemu sih? PERGI KEMANA SIH MEREKA?

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Gimana sekuelnya? Aku rasa ini fic nya kurang memuaskan saya, karena saya malas buat ulang dan ini itu #alasan *dihajarmassa* saya dengan apa adanya mempublishkan fic ini dengan hati sedih, kuharap yang sedang UKK dapat menghilangkan stress untuk membaca fic ku ini ^^ (karena saya sudah Tamat SMP), yasud deh no bacot n curcol lagi ketemu lagi di chappie berikutnya! ^^**

**Special Thanks for Reviewer in (Akatsuki Main petak Umpet) (Chapter 1- End)**

**Namikaze Mikaru , Kisasa Kaguya , animelovers4ever , hyuga niah95 , nowan456 yoval , zyaicooldragneel , orui-strife19 , Chalice07 , Mila Hatake12 (tanpa kalian semua saya tidak akan bisa sampai sekarang, sankyuu ne ^^)**

**Salah penulisan nama? PM me ^^ akan di perbaiki**

**Keep It or delete ?**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


End file.
